


All Dressed in White (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Afterlife, Blood and Gore, Creepy, Cutting, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dark, Dark!Phil, Demons, Depression, Fear, Ghosts, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Murder, Phan - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Scary, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Supernatural Elements, dan and phil are creepy af, demon!phil, depressed characters, side characters, this is really weird, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil was the demonic virus that had crept into Dan's mind, fooling him with blue eyes and a heart stopping smile.Even when Dan found out Phil wasn't real, he was still real enough. Dan craved forever with this non-human boy, and he was going to get it. Nobody could ever come between them and love.------trigger warning! Please read the tags!-





	All Dressed in White (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is A LOT different than anything I have ever written. I'm not sure if it is good or not. 
> 
> Dan and Phil act very weird in this and it is supposed to be creepy sounding and strange. Like when they keep saying "forever" it's supposed to be weird okay don't attacc me plz. 
> 
> Now, enjoy.

"I don't understand what they want from me." Dan says emotionless as he looks into the mirror. He sees the reflection of his best friend behind him. 

Phil places a hand on Dan's shoulder, "They want to know why you did it Dan. Why you tried to die."

"I don't know." Dan says, "I tell them I don't know, they just don't believe me."

"I believe you, I understand." Phil says and Dan looks at him. 

"This is why I love you." Dan sighs, "They just don't get it though, it's like there is a permanent itch on my brain that I can't scratch. It nags and nags at me all day and all night- I can't sleep. I just want it to die, I want it to stop- they won't listen to me!" Dan screams at the wall, he was pacing around his bare room. He wasn't aloud to have many things here. 

"They should listen to you. I listen to you Dan." Phil replies. 

"I know you do Phil." Dan forces a smile in Phil's direction, "Why are you aloud to roam around freely? I'm not aloud to leave my room." Dan questions, he always asks this and Phil never answers. 

This place kept its patients locked up tight. 

"It's because they can't see me. They can't catch me if they can't see me." Phil replies in his normal monotone voice. He always seemed emotionless and distant, that's why Dan loved him so much. 

"I wish I could get out of here, I want to get away." Dan says, "We should go together Phil. We could be together, get married, die together." 

"If only." Phil says before stepping towards Dan, Phil's movements were always slow and ghostly. He seemed like he practically floated when he walked, Dan just loved him for being different. 

"I want to break away from these people. I'm not like the rest of them. They're all sick, I'm not sick- I'm fine, I just want to die. Wanting death doesn't mean I'm sick." Dan angrily rants, he said this same thing to Phil everyday. "We all look the same Phil. We all have to wear the same clothes, have the same schedule, go to therapy that doesn't even help." 

"I hate it." Phil says. 

"Me too." Dan replies, stomping his foot, his arm twitches and he aches for something that his mind can't comprehend, "I just want to feel different. I want to feel something different."

"Then you can." Phil says, giving Dan the ok to do what he craved. 

"I'm different." Dan says before giving in to the ache and the twitch of his muscles, he punches the concrete wall, smiling in relief when he is met with a searing pain, "See I'm different." Dan breathes. 

Phil smiles at him, "I'm proud of you. Do it again."

Dan punches the wall again, letting a light scream leave his lips. "I'm different!" He yells loudly, "And you can't keep me here!" He punches the wall for a third time, he loved the throbbing ache in his wrist. It reminded him of feeling, feeling was real- just like him, just like Phil. 

"Good." Phil says, "We are different Dan. We don't need them, we can be by ourselves, we could make it alone together."

"We could." Dan confirms, putting pressure on his hurt wrist. "We really could." He wanted out of this hospital like prison, he wanted out of this world, out of this life. 

"We could leave you know..." Phil says, "We could go to a place that no one would ever find us, no one could disturb us. Just you and me." Phil's blue eyes stared into Dan's as he moved closer, he grabbed Dan's hands in his. 

Dan looked at Phil's face, his lips were almost the same pasty grayish color as his skin, he looked sick, he looked dead. But he was alive, Dan knew Phil was alive because he was talking to him. 

"We need to go there, it sounds like a lovely place Phil." Dan trusts Phil, "Why are you so pretty?" Dan asks. 

Phil smiles at Dan, "Because, in your mind i'm the definition of perfection, you wanted me to look this way." 

Dan smiles, all he heard was a "thank you" not what was actually said. Phil was dressed in solid white, his socks, his sweatpants, his long sleeve shirt. Even his skin was so white, almost blending in with the clothes. 

"I love you Phil." Dan says, his dark eyes locked with Phil's empty blue ones. 

"I love you too, Dan. Forever." 

They locked pinkies before Dan giggled a response, "Forever Phil. Always forever." 

.....

"Why did you do this Daniel!?" 

Dan was being scolded, he doesn't know why. He did a good thing, Phil told him it was good, he knew it was good. 

The nurse continued to wrap Dan's wrist. 

"I just punched a wall, it was good." Dan replies blankly, looking behind the woman to lock eyes with Phil who was leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"That isn't good." She says, "Hurting yourself isn't good."

"It didn't hurt, it was good." Dan says, his voice was still blank and his eyes were void. 

"I wonder about you boy."

Dan cocks his head in confusion but she was done wrapping his wrist up. "Wonder?" Dan questions. 

"I wonder how someone can be so broken and beaten down that they can't feel anything or express any emotion. I just wonder."

"Oh." Dan shrugs, that didn't seem like wondering that's just what it was. Dan didn't know how to feel, all he felt was his love for Phil, the only person who understood him. Phil got it, he knew what it was like. Phil was just like Dan. 

"Get to your room, you have therapy at one." 

Dan was left to walk across the hall with Phil.

"Why do they act like I'm weird?"

"I don't know Dan." Phil says, "They treat you different but say you're the same."

"I'm different." Dan defends. 

"You are." Phil replies softly. 

Dan closes his door and flops on his bed. Phil lays next to him and they just stare at each other. 

"Tell me you love me." Dan requests. 

"I love you." Phil doesn't hesitate. 

"Why do you love me?" Dan asks. 

"Because, I am like you. We are the same. We are different from everyone else. We were meant to be together Dan, and we will roam the sky together someday." 

Dan smiles at that reply, "I can't wait to roam the sky with you Phil." Dan grabs Phil's hand and tangles their fingers together before falling asleep. The nag in his brain always went away when Phil was touching him, Phil was better than any of the medicine the doctors gave him. 

.....

"So Dan, how have you been feeling today?"

"Nothing." 

"Alright... what about over the past week?"

"Nothing."

"Can you tell me why you hurt yourself again."

"It was good."

"Why was it good, Dan?"

"Because, Phil told me so."

"Is Phil your friend?"

"Phil is the love of my life."

"I see, why do you love Phil?"

"He's just like me, he wants to be free, he wants to roam the sky. We want to roam free together, forever." 

"...Okay, so Daniel, do you know what's wrong with you?"

"You think I'm the same."

"The same?"

"I'm different. No matter what you say, I'm different."

.....

"He still didn't listen. I hate him I hate him I hate him." Dan repeats, sounding angrier each time.

"I hate him too." Phil says. 

"He won't believe me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Phil sighs, "Soon it will just be us okay? Forever."

"Forever." Dan lets the word sink in and it lets him feel something for a second.

.....

"Phil?"

"Yes?" Phil was instantly by Dan's side. 

"We need to leave." Dan says. 

"I know." Phil replies.

"Help me escape, let me escape." Dan clings to Phil desperately, pushing their foreheads together.

Phil kisses Dan and pushes him back onto the bed, "We can escape for now." 

"For now. Until forever comes." Dan breathes out, letting Phil take him. 

.....

"It's all in your head Daniel."

"No it isn't doctor, you're the crazy one."

"Dan you need to start making an attempt, I'm just trying to help you here."

"You keep telling me Phil's just in my head, he isn't."

"Dan do you ever notice how you see shadows and random blurs of people? How colors look different to you? How you hear voices nagging at you?" 

"Of course, that's why I'm different. Just like Phil."

"Your schizophrenic Dan."

"Don't label me."

"Then don't let it label you, control it."

"Phil is real, he's the love of my life. I can touch him, feel him."

"Because in your head you can make up all of these real sensations and feelings. You have a powerful mind Dan, you can make yourself believe that there's a real person even when there isn't-"

"You're making me mad."

"Dan-"

"I don't like you at all anymore Doctor, I think I hate you."

"We'll talk more tomorrow then."

.....

"Phil are you real?" Dan asks once he returns to his room. 

"Of course I am Dan." 

"Good." Dan sighs before hugging Phil tightly, "The dumb doctor keeps telling me you aren't."

"I'm real, see?" Phil asks before squeezing Dan in a tight embrace, "You can feel me."

Dan hums against Phil's shoulder, "You're the only real I know, you're all I need Phil."

"Forever, Dan."

"Forever, Phil."

.....

"Okay Dan, today we're just gonna talk about Phil."

"I love talking about Phil."

"I know, tell me about him."

"He's simply just perfection."

"What does he look like, describe him."

"He's all dressed in white, his skin almost matches his clothes, but it's beautiful. He has the most mesmerizing blue eyes and black hair."

"What do you know about him?"

"He's sad doctor, he's really really sad."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to be with me forever, among the clouds. But I can't find the right way there."

"Okay, does he tell you to do things?"

"No, he mostly just likes to encourage me to be different. Phil and I are different together."

"Hmm, anything else?"

"He keeps the voices away."

"How?" 

"By touching me and helping me escape."

"How do you escape?"

"You don't wanna know the answer to that doc."

"Oh- oh.... well, okay. Anything else about Phil?"

"He's mad at you for making me feel sad and the same."

"What?"

"He said he wants to kill you. He doesn't like it when people make me unhappy."

.....

"I'm sorry I told the doctor you said that Phil." Dan cries into Phil's shoulder. 

"It's okay Dan. I still love you." 

"You're gonna get in trouble now." 

"No I won't, I promise." Phil says, "They wont see me, only you will see me."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you."

.....

"Phil it hurts." Dan cries as he falls onto the concrete floor.

"I know Dan, just breathe." Phil watches as Dan's panic attack sets in full force. 

"I can't breathe, it hurts. It feels good." Dan's chest constricts and his mind went blank. He stares up at Phil from his place on the floor. 

"Good Dan, that's good." Phil encourages. 

Dan lays there for an hour, breathing heavily and babbling through his paranoia. 

"I want to hurt myself Phil." Dan says before pulling up his sleeves and looking at his extremely scarred arms.

"Good, that's close to forever."

"I want forever." Dan replies, "Can I do it?"

"Yes Dan, its good." Phil replies. 

Dan scratches at his arms until they were bleeding, blood and skin were caked beneath his fingernails but he kept scratching. "Good." Dan hums. 

Phil smiles and grabs Dan's wrists, looking at his arms, he nods in approval, "Good job Dan."

.....

"You need to stop coming back here boy." The nurse says as she bandages his arms. 

"I wish I could stop going anywhere."

"This breaks my heart."

"If it hurts then it's good."

"Keep your head above water hon, and stop doing this to yourself."

"I'll stop when I reach forever."

.....

"Is it even safe to tell him?" The nurse asks. 

"We need him to get better, he needs to realize what is real and what isn't." Replies the doctor. 

"But this Phil person that he's created in his mind is all that's keeping him happy."

"Phil isn't real, not anymore. Phil died twenty years ago, long before Dan was ever here."

"Was he one of your patients?"

"Yeah, Phil was a mess. That poor boy." 

"Was he like Dan?"

"I dare to say he was worse, that's why I'm worried that Dan is being encouraged by him. If Dan is doing bad harmful things because Phil tells him too then it's just a matter of time until he's dead." 

"What happened to Phil?"

"He killed himself twenty years ago in the same room Dan stays in."

"I'll keep an eye on Dan."

"I just hope he listens to me for once."

.....

"Phil how can we die together?" 

"Break the mirror, use the glass." Phil says, his eyes almost looked eager and bloodthirsty, "I want to feel it again."

"The mirror is shatterproof Phil." Dan sighs, "And what do you mean?"

"You know how it is Dan." Phil speaks, "Cutting feels so good. I remember how I got into this place, I slit my wrists wide open."

"Why did you do it? You never told me about you?"

"Everyone thought I was happy, people even called me sunshine. Then one day it was sudden- all I felt was dark. I wanted to kill and murder- but not other people, I wanted to kill myself. I craved it for so long, my mind felt infected with a cruel demonic like virus and I let it consume me until I just snapped. Dan I really snapped, but I didn't die. I woke up here." 

"I'm glad I was able to meet you though." Dan says. 

"Me too, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now Dan." Phil smirks at Dan almost demonically and his pupils dilate so much that his eyes almost turn a solid black, "Lets plan our forever."

.....

Phil didn't like it here, he really really didn't like it here.

"Hello Phil."

Phil didn't say anything in return, he just stared at a speck on the tile floor. 

"I'm your doctor, I'm here to talk to you, see how you're feeling."

Phil's eyes turn into a glare but he keeps it on the speck. 

"How are you?"

"How the fuck do you think I am?" Phil laughs and cocks his head sideways, still concentrating on the speck. He didn't want to look at the doctor, he knew if he did he'd kill him. Phil wanted to kill him. 

"Okay." The doctor doesn't let it phase him, he tries to ignore the dark vibes he's getting from Phil, "Do you know why you're here Phil?"

"I tried to kill myself." Phil says emotionlessly.

"And why did you do it?"

"I don't know, why are you breathing?" Phil growls. 

The doctor gulps, something was really off with this kid, "Why did you do it Phil?"

Phil's glare meets the doctors eyes and Phil laughs, the emotionless chuckle sent chills up the docs spine. "Because, I fucking wanted too. I'm not happy, I'm not sad, I'm not anything you understand me? I am not anything. Nothing. This world isn't mine to walk upon, I belong somewhere else, somewhere darker. Somewhere where I can be myself and let this murderous rage out of me, I want to crush innocent people in the palms of my hands. I want to snap peoples necks. I want to listen to people scream in agony as I slice their skin open and slowly pull out their organs. I want to watch the life leave peoples eyes as I torture them. I want to see them lose hope. I love having this power, people are scared of me. It's such a powerful feeling to be able to end another humans life, to just have the power of a life in your hands before crushing it."

The doctor was terrified but he wouldn't let it show, "Let's talk about you Phil."

"Yeah!" Phil chirps sarcastically before leaning his head in his hand, "Let's."

"What's your favorite things to do?"

"Cut myself until there's not an empty spot of skin left. I love self mutilation- it's like art."

"Why do you do that?"

"It's... calming."

"Have you ever felt anything Phil? Like love for example?"

"I've never been in love, but I will be. I can feel it. Just not in this life, not in this form. I'll find him, and I will make him spend forever with me. You won't stop me either. I can picture his face and he is perfect, he will be mine. We will walk among the sky together and rain terror among everyone. We will be unstoppable."

The doctor could never talk to Phil again without getting some demonic sounding response. 

Then no more than a month later Phil was found dead in his room. Somehow he had gotten ahold of a box cutter, the sight was gory and messy but not much blood was left in his body. 

But Phil wouldn't rest yet, not until he found his forever. 

.....

"C'mon Dan. Just find one." Phil presses. 

"I don't know where to get it." Dan says, "But I want it."

"The supply closet, you just have to steal the key."

"Okay, I'll get the nurses key." Dan says.

"Remember, box cutter. It will lead us to forever, it's the only thing that can help us."

"It will help us reach the other side." Dan says. 

"Then we'll finally have each other, and we'll be free." Phil says. 

Dan pulls Phil close to him, "I wanna be free with you so bad."

"You will be, I've been waiting a long time for you." Phil says before leaning in and kissing Dan softly, "You're mine now Dan, and nobody is gonna take you away from me."

"Nobody will come between us Phil." Dan says reassuringly, "I want to spend forever with you."

"I need you, I love you." Phil growls before kissing Dan roughly. 

"I love you too." Dan says into Phil's mouth. He lets Phil take him once again, the lovely euphoric escape that they both craved. 

.....

"Dan it's time to talk."

"No."

"Dan-"

"No!"

.....

"He tried to tell me again!" Dan screams, pacing his room at a rapid pace, "He keeps trying to tell me you aren't real Phil!" 

"I am real, I'm all for you." 

"I know, you're my safe place."

"I could get rid of him if you want."

"No, Phil don't do that."

"Okay, Dan."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.....

"Hello doctor." 

The doctor freezes, he was instantly consumed by chills. He recognized that voice, even after twenty years he couldn't forget it.

He closed his eyes and released a shaky breath, "You aren't real."

"That's what you tell Dan, my Dan." Phil says, slowly walking around the doctor. "But you know, I am real. I'm just not like anyone else, I'm different, and Dan is different too."

"You leave that boy alone Phil." The doctor finally looks up to see the apparition in front of him. Phil still radiated darkness, even after all this time. 

"No." Phil replies simply, "But you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna take him with me." Phil says. "You remember how I told you I would come back for my forever?"

"How could I forget?" The doctor was scared and Phil could sense his fear. 

"Well I'm back, and Dan is going to be my forever." Phil says, "So I suggest you let me have him, or you'll regret it."

"You can't kill him Phil, you can't-"

"I can do what I want." Phil says angrily, "Fortunately for you, I wouldn't hurt a hair on his precious head. But I will help him along, he's just doing what he wants. I'm simply... encouraging."

"He needs to get better, he has a chance."

"I didn't have a chance!" Phil screams. "You didn't let me have a chance!"

"Phil you didn't have a chance." The doctor starts bravely, he was beginning to wonder if he himself was going crazy. "You were so far gone when you came in here, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, but you were unfixable. I hate to admit it, but you weren't even a person. You were an empty demonic shell with no soul, you were long gone."

"I was different." Phil says, staring at the doctor with intensity, his anger was rushing through every nerve and making him feel numb, "You gave up on me, just because I was different."

"You're a demon Phil, you're impure. You don't belong here, you aren't a person and you never were. Everything about you is dark, your once happy soul has been lost for decades."

"I'm not possessed, I'm just me."

"You aren't possessed by a demon Phil, you are a demon! You're the devil himself all wrapped up in a bow, and you've got that poor boy ready to give his life away for you, and for what cost?"

"I want him."

"You want him to go to hell? You promise him you'll walk in the skies together? Do you think he'll still love you when you're both consumed by flames?"

"He will love me, he's different. You don't know him like I do, he's dark too. I put that darkness in him, the seed just has to grow. He will be like me, he will be free."

"I want you to leave."

"I will, once I have Dan I will leave this world and never return. I just need him by my side."

"You aren't getting him."

"Watch me."

.....

"Dan listen to me." Phil spoke in a rush, sounding frantic and scared. 

"What is it Phil?" Dan was curious, why did Phil seem so distraught?

"The doctor, he's gonna try to take you away from me. You can't let him take you Dan, I need you." Phil breathes, he felt tears brimming his eyes, "You can't leave me. I need you and I love you so much. Whatever he says you can't listen, he's lying. I'm not even sure he's real- Dan please!"

"Okay Phil, I'll always take your side. I don't even like him anyway." Dan says simply. 

"He's gonna try to pull you onto his side."

"I won't let him, I love you. Nothing can get between our forever, we will have peace." Dan smiles at Phil and Phil feels his dark heart swell, he really did love this human and this damn doctor wasn't going to take that away. 

"I could kill him you know? Then we wouldn't have to worry about him ever again." 

"No, Phil. If it comes to it then I'll tell you to kill him, but I think we can get by him. We can get to forever." 

"I love you Dan. It's like I've been waiting an eternity for you, locked in some hell dimension just screaming and burning. Then you came here, and I saw light. I saw you." 

"We are gonna be okay Phil, you and me against the world. We will always win."

.....

Dan jumped when the doctor entered his room. 

"I figured we could talk in here today." The doctor says with a sense of urgency, he tried to ignore the ghostly form of Phil in the corner.

"Whatever you say I won't believe, I have chosen." 

"Daniel listen." The doctor inhales sharply, "Phil is real, but he's not like you."

"Shut up!" 

"No Dan, listen to me. Phil is a demon, he's in your head. You let him in and only you can push him out." 

"I don't want to push him away! I love him!" Dan screams.

"You need to know the truth!"

"I already know the truth doctor, and it's that you aren't real!"

"No! Phil died twenty years ago, right in that corner." He gestures to where the ghostly Phil was standing. 

Dan looked over to see his beautiful forever. He was breathtaking.

"Dan snap out of it! Think! Nothing here adds up!"

"It adds up perfectly."

"Twenty years ago Phil Lester was here, he was the toughest patient I had ever worked with. It's sad to say he never got better, and in this very room he took his own life- right where he's standing. He used a box cutter and completely lacerated every inch of his body." The doctor turns to yell at Phil, "Phil you aren't alive, you are dead."

Phil suddenly screamed and fell to the ground, every inch of him was in searing pain. 

"Phil!" Dan ran to his side. 

The doctor just kept yelling, "Phil you're dead! You aren't alive!" 

Phil suddenly froze and Dan screamed, "Phil! Phil, you're okay! Okay? Look at me! Look at me! I see you! You're real!"

Dan's voice faded away and Phil felt like he was shoved through time, suddenly Dan was gone, the doctor was gone. He was alone in this hospital room, standing in the corner. 

He pushed the blade out on the box cutter, he had hot tears spilling down his cheeks. 

"I can't feel anything..." Phil says to himself as he digs the box cutter's edge into his arm. 

He slices and cuts but he still couldn't feel anything. 

"I'm not even real."

"I'm not good."

"I'm evil."

"I'll never be Phil again."

The life slowly left him and he fell against the wall, sliding down to the the floor, his white clothes were becoming soaked with excess amounts of blood. 

"But it's okay, I'll come back somehow." He smiles even though he feels empty, "I have to come back for him."

He was found dead hours later, nobody knew what happened but nobody was that shocked either. 

But the dark feeling that lingered behind Phil stayed, so he never really went away. He just stayed dormant for a while, waiting for his key to forever, his key to happiness. 

"Phil!" Phil looked up at Dan as he snapped out of it, he had just relived his own death. 

The dark feeling got even more intense and the doctor was practically suffocating on it. 

"I'm dead." Phil says. 

Dan grips the front of Phil's shirt and pulls him off the ground, "No you aren't! I see you Phil, I see you. Look at me, see me!"

Phil locked eyes with Dan, Dan watched the blue fade to a dead shade of grey. Phil shook his head, "I do see you, but I'm not alive."

Phil felt cuts burning all over his body and he held his arms out in front of him only to see deep crimson red seeping through his shirt. 

Dan gasped, "Phil what's happening?!"

"I'm dead." Phil collapses to the floor, red staining white. Blood covered the floor below him. 

"No!" Dan was starting to believe it, Phil seemed to be fading away, "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"Listen to me Dan! Believe in me if you want to save me." Phil says, a tear fell from his right eye and ran down his cheek, leaving a trail of color in its path. "Save me."

"I'll always save you... I love you."

"Dan he's tricking you!" The doctor screams in frustration, watching the ghostly form bleed out on the floor. 

"Maybe he's not alive, but he's still real." Dan says before turning to Phil again, "I believe in you, stay with me." 

Phil shakily stands up, he could feel his heart starting to beat again after twenty long years. He could feel. "I'm alive."

"No..." The doctor says in disbelief, he turns around to run out of the room. 

Phil makes a swiping gesture with his hand making the door slam close and lock. "You aren't going anywhere." 

"Please... please, Phil you have to understand!" The Doctor corners himself, trembling with fear as Phil approaches. 

Phil sighs, "Dan, love, what do you think?"

The doctor looks at Dan with frightened eyes only to see a darker version of the boy he once knew. Dan was lost, he had given in to Phil completely. 

"Kill him Phil. You've always wanted too." Dan laughs. 

With one blink Phil's eyes turned pitch black, his sadistic smile made the Doctor's blood run cold. 

Blood dripped off of Phil's fingers from where it had completely soaked through his clothes, he looked like the devil in human form. 

With one swift movement Phil's hand plunged through the doctors chest and ripped out his heart. He squished the organ between his fingers until the beating subsided. 

"It feels good to be real again." Phil sighs, dropping the destroyed heart to the ground in a bloody pile. The room was a mess, but it felt natural to the two remaining boys. 

"Are you ready, Dan?" Phil asks as he approaches his boy. 

Phil blinks and his eyes returned to the calming blue Dan knew, Dan took a deep breath to relax. 

"I'm ready, take me home Phil." Dan smiles, he was ready for peace. 

Phil picked up the box cutter, it had been there since he died. Only he knew it. "Come here my love." 

Dan approached Phil, not a single ounce of fear within him. He was happy and ready. 

"Let me see your hand." 

Dan lets Phil take his hand, Phil presses the box cutter to his palm before curling his fingers around it. 

"Join me." Phil says. 

Dan smiles as he copies Phil's death, every slice made him feel more. He felt closer to home, closer to Phil. 

Soon he was just like Phil, a apparition of darkness and despair. But it was strangely comforting and happy. 

Dan looked up at Phil from his place on the floor, his black eyes and soft smile made Phil feel proud. 

"We're the same now." Phil says, pulling Dan up off the floor, only a puddle of blood remained in his place. 

"I love you." Dan sighs, letting his eyes shift back to brown. He still felt the darkness inside of him though, it felt good. 

"I love you too." Phil says before looking down at himself. "We made a mess." Phil says before licking the blood off of his fingers, the coppery taste made him hum in delight. 

Dan giggled at Phil, "Messes are fun."

Phil pulled Dan in and pressed a bloody kiss to his lips. "Ready to go home now Dan?"

"I've always been ready." Dan lets Phil hold his hand, their fingers interlock and they both suddenly feel light, all of the weight left them in a rush.

"Is this forever, Phil?"

"Yes, this is our forever, Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Hey. Uh. 
> 
> Yeah so that happened. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, tell me how this made you feel or how much this fucked you up. It's a messy one-shot, I know. Ask me questions about it if you don't understand something, I'm more than happy to answer. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and tolerating this weird little thing I wrote, check out my other- not as strange- phanfics if you'd like. 
> 
> Have a nice day, you deserve it. Always keep fighting my lovely readers! <3


End file.
